<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what's happening? by 03hobi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888141">what's happening?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/03hobi/pseuds/03hobi'>03hobi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>237263 naruto references, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, overuse of vine references, pls kno these vine references ... im begging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/03hobi/pseuds/03hobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>' Sehun, pcy, Baekhyun and 27 others retweeted:<br/>Junmyeon @kmj01: Jongdae should stop placing bets... when he loses, we all lose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. September 4th, First Day of School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey hey hey ~ </p><p>a social media au w/o that fake tweets app? which i am lowkey regretting bcus formatting on here is a literal NIGHTMARE</p><p>also !! i started writing this before tiktok became a thing so pls.. know your history and know these vines thank u</p><p>Users:</p><dl>
<dt>Junmyeon: @kjm01<br/>
</dt>
<dd>Display name: Junmyeon<br/>
Bio: Currently your student body president! Please DM me if you have any questions or suggestions about improving our school!
</dd>

<dt>Baekhyun: @bbthegr8<br/>
</dt>
<dd>Display name: fuck ya chicken strips<br/>
Bio: the #1 running back on the field &amp; in ur heart. i lost a bet so check out my friend’s sick beats [pcy soundcloud link] (pls dont)</dd>

<dt>Jongdae: @daebydae<br/>
</dt>
<dd>Display name: HI WELCOME TO CHILIS<br/>
Bio: KAWAII ON THE STREETS, SENPAI IN THE SHEETS | part-time naruto fanboy, full-time karaoke champion </dd>

<dt>Sehun: @ohhunnie<br/>
</dt>
<dd>Display name: im 11 so shut the fuck up<br/>
Bio: don't forget what my momma said: people talking shit since the beginning of time-- unless they paying your bills, pay them bitches no mind </dd>

<dt>Jongin: @osito88<br/>
</dt>
<dd>Display name: look at all those chickens !<br/>
Bio: pls send me vine compilations !! it’s for… a science project :-)</dd>

<dt>Chanyeol: @rapg0d61<br/>
</dt>
<dd>Display name: what the FUCK is up kyle<br/>
Bio: “two to the one from the one to the three, i like good bussy and i like good trees” - og rap god | i make sick beats [soundcloud link]</dd>

Group Chats:

<dd>suho, sehun, jongin: 🐰 in the hat + thing 1 &amp; 2<br/>
jongin, sehun, jongdae: we’re going on a trip in our favorite 🚀<br/>
suho, sehun, jongdae: naruto fans anonymous 👥<br/>
jongdae, baekhyun, chanyeol: the s🐕qu🦖a🦒d</dd>
</dl>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <sub> ' jongdae retweeted </sub>
</p><p>Junmyeon @kjm01 ` Sep 4</p><p>Welcome back! Can you believe it's already senior year?</p><p>
  <sub>43 replies        28 retweets         87 likes</sub>
</p>
<p>jongdae @daebydae ‘ Sep 4</p><p>
  <sub> Replying to @kjm01 </sub>
</p><p>*naruto voice* BELIEVE IT!!!!</p><p>
  <sub>7 replies         10 retweets         5 likes</sub>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote></blockquote><p>Baekhyun @bbthegr8 ‘ Sept 4</p><p>a whole weeb</p><p>
  <sub>11 replies        15 retweets         23 likes</sub>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote></blockquote><p>pcy @rapg0d61 ‘ Sep 4</p><p>did you or did you not just sing fighting dreamers tho</p><p>
  <sub>17 replies         9 retweets         40 likes</sub>
</p>
<p>Sehun. @ohhunnie ‘ Sep 4</p><p>
  <sub> Replying to @kjm01 </sub>
</p><p>me &amp; jongin still gotta suffer after this year so this tweet is what? false. all men do is lie smh</p><p>
  <sub>1 replies            1 retweets         15 likes</sub>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote></blockquote><p>jongin @osito88 ‘ Sept 4</p><p>hush it’s okay!! once he graduates we'll be FREE</p><p>
  <sub>1 replies           2 retweets         3 likes</sub>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote></blockquote><p>Junmyeon @kjm01 ‘ Sep 4</p><p>what is that supposed to mean</p><p>
  <sub>0 replies          2 retweets         2 likes</sub>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. March 2nd, It Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>naruto fans anonymous 👥</p>
</div><div>
  <p>hey...guys….so…….we have a small problem :-)</p>
  <p>
    <span class="small">HI WELCOME TO CHILIS @daebydae</span>
  </p>
</div><p>what did you do this time</p><p>also we’re in a student council mtg so jun’s not gna answer</p><p>
  <span class="small">im 11 so shut the fuck up @ohhunnie</span>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>then why are u answering</p>
  <p>and so like… i made a bet with the guys</p>
  <p>and i lost</p>
  <p>IN MY DEFENSE, I DIDN’T THINK I’D LOSE</p>
  <p>
    <span class="small">HI WELCOME TO CHILIS @daebydae</span>
  </p>
</div><p>fuk da rulez</p><p>and u never win</p><p>anyways</p><p>whats the penalty and why is it our problem</p><p>
  <span class="small">im 11 so shut the fuck up @ohhunnie</span>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>i bet jongin</p>
  <p>
    <span class="small">HI WELCOME TO CHILIS @daebydae</span>
  </p>
</div><p>…this is now only u and jun’s problem bye</p><p>
  <span class="small">im 11 so shut the fuck up @ohhunnie</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>im 11 so shut the fuck up @ohhunnie left</em>
  </p>
</div><p>YOU BET MY BROTHER?</p><p>
  <span class="small">Junmyeon @kjm01</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>HI WELCOME TO CHILIS @daebydae added im 11 so shut the fuck up @ohhunnie</em>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>SEHUN IF IM DYING IM TAKING YOU WITH ME</p>
  <p>
    <span class="small">HI WELCOME TO CHILIS @daebydae</span>
  </p>
</div><p>KIM JONGDAE!</p><p>WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?</p><p>MY BROTHER IS NOT SOMETHING FOR YOU TO “BET”</p><p>and sehun how many times have I told you to stop texting during meetings?</p><p>Why don’t you listen?</p><p>
  <span class="small">Junmyeon @kjm01</span>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>LISTEN I DIDN’T THINK ID LOSE</p>
  <p>AND I CAN'T TAKE THE PENALTY FOR BACKING OUT</p>
  <p>
    <span class="small">HI WELCOME TO CHILIS @daebydae</span>
  </p>
</div><p>THAT DOESN’T EXCUSE IT.</p><p>GO CANCEL IT RIGHT NOW.</p><p>
  <span class="small">Junmyeon @kjm01</span>
</p><p>yeah dude just go tell them u can't deliver and take the penalty like a man</p><p>&amp; bcuz fucc da rulez dats y ;-)</p><p>
  <span class="small">im 11 so shut the fuck up @ohhunnie</span>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>I REFUSE TO STREAK AT THE NEXT FOOTBALL GAME</p>
  <p>LIL DAEDAE CAN'T BE OUT THERE FOR ALL TO SEE</p>
  <p>
    <span class="small">HI WELCOME TO CHILIS @daebydae</span>
  </p>
</div><p>you call your dicc lil daedae?</p><p>
  <span class="small">im 11 so shut the fuck up @ohhunnie</span>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>CANT YOU GUYS JUST HELP ME OUT</p>
  <p>JUST THIS ONCE?</p>
  <p>WHAT HAPPENED TO US BEING INOSHIKACHO?</p>
  <p>sehun stfu</p>
  <p>and jun you KNOW you don’t want to deal with the</p>
  <p>mess that me streaking at the next game would make</p>
  <p>
    <span class="small">HI WELCOME TO CHILIS @daebydae</span>
  </p>
</div><p>...you’re right</p><p>
  <span class="small">Junmyeon @kjm01</span>
</p><p>cool so who’s telling jongin</p><p>NOT IT</p><p>
  <span class="small">im 11 so shut the fuck up @ohhunnie</span>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>NOT IT</p>
  <p>
    <span class="small">HI WELCOME TO CHILIS @daebydae</span>
  </p>
</div><p>I hate you both.</p><p>
  <span class="small">Junmyeon @kjm01</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Junmyeon @kjm01 ` 18m</p><p>If no one hears from me after this… it has been a pleasure being your student body president.</p><p>
  <sub>16 replies         9 retweets         73 likes</sub>
</p>
<p>im 11 so shut the fuck up @ohhunnie ‘ 15m</p><p>
  <sub>Replying to @kjm01</sub>
</p><p>can i have ur manga after u die pls</p><p>
  <sub>1 replies         2 retweets         25 likes</sub>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote></blockquote><p>HI WELCOME TO CHILIS @daebydae ‘ 14m</p><p>no i want it</p><p>
  <sub>1 replies         0 retweets         7 likes</sub>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote></blockquote><p>Junmyeon @kjm01 ‘ 13m</p><p>I’m blocking both of you.</p><p>
  <sub>2 replies         0 retweets         3 likes</sub>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote></blockquote><p>HI WELCOME TO CHILIS @daebydae ‘ 12m</p><p>:(</p><p>
  <sub>1 replies         0 retweets         1 likes</sub>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote></blockquote><p>im 11 so shut the fuck up @ohhunnie ‘ 12m</p><p>rude</p><p>
  <sub>0 replies         0 retweets         1 likes</sub>
</p>
<p>look at all those chickens ! @osito88 ‘ 16m</p><p>
  <sub>Replying to @kjm01</sub>
</p><p>why are you dying lmao ??</p><p>
  <sub>0 replies         7 retweets         36 likes</sub>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>look at all those chickens ! @osito88 ‘ 9m</p><p>IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL THAT WEEB</p><p>
  <sub>0 replies         0 retweets         7 likes</sub>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <sub>‘ im 11 so shut the fuck up retweeted</sub>
</p><p>look at all those chickens ! @osito88 ‘ 9m</p><p>@daebydae TURN ON UR LOCATION, BITCH</p><p>
  <sub>2 replies         2 retweets         11 likes</sub>
</p>
<p>im 11 so shut the fuck up @ohhunnie ‘ 8m</p><p>
  <sub>Replying to @osito88</sub>
</p><p>YES FUCK HIM UP</p><p>
  <sub>0 replies         0 retweets         9 likes</sub>
</p>
<p>HI WELCOME TO CHILIS @daebydae ‘ 6m</p><p>
  <sub>Replying to @osito88</sub>
</p><p>:( IM 2 YOUNG 2 DIE :(</p><p>
  <sub>1 replies         0 retweets         3 likes</sub>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote></blockquote><p>im 11 so shut the fuck up @ohhunnie ‘ 5m</p><p>u’ve lived as an idiot for far too long. it was bound to happen</p><p>
  <sub>3 replies          0 retweets         14 likes</sub>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote></blockquote><p>what the FUCK is up kyle @rapg0d61 ‘ 2m</p><p>hello? 911? yes i need medical assistance for my friend’s third degree BURN</p><p>
  <sub>1 replies         0 retweets         5 likes</sub>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote></blockquote><p>HI WELCOME TO CHILIS @daebydae ‘ 59s</p><p>choke</p><p>
  <sub>0 replies          0 retweets         1 likes</sub>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>fuck ya chicken strips @bbthegr8 ‘ 30s</p><p>can't wait for monday 😈</p><p>
  <sub>84 replies         45 retweets         107 likes</sub>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>HI WELCOME TO CHILIS @daebydae ‘ 17s</p><p>im transferring schools</p><p>
  <sub>0 replies         0 retweets         15 likes</sub>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>again formatting this is a nightmare..... i will be back soon LMAO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>